gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Lean on Me
Lean on Me by Bill Withers is featured in Ballad, the tenth episode of Season One. It is sung by the New Directions, with solos from Artie, Mercedes and Tina. They sing the ballad to show support toward Finn and Quinn due to the baby debacle. The song tells them that the group will support them throughout the journey of Quinn's pregnancy. Puck seems annoyed as he sings because he is the real father, which leads to him to be looking at Quinn throughout the entire song. Kurt also looks at Finn longingly through the song. Lyrics New Directions: Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum Hum-hum-hum-hum Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (Artie: 'Yeah) Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum ('Artie: Mmmm) Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (Mercedes: Ohhhh) Hum-hum-hum-hum (Mercedes: Yeah) hum (Artie: Ohhhh noooo) Artie: Sometimes in our lives We all have pain We all have sorrow But, if we are wise We know that there's always tomorrow Mercedes with Artie and New Directions: Lean on me When you're not strong And I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on For it won't be long 'Till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on Mercedes (New Directions): Please! (Please) Swallow your pride (Pride) If I have things (with New Directions: You need to borrow) (For) For (Ooooh) no one can fill (Ooooh) Those of your needs That you won't let show New Directions (Mercedes): So just call (with New Directions: Call!) (call on me brother) (New Directions: Hey!) When (you need a hand) (with New Directions: You need a hand) Mercedes with New Directions: We all need (New Directions : Need) somebody to lean on! (New Directions Girls: I just might have a problem) I just might have a problem that you'll understand. We all need somebody to lean on! (Artie: Lean on me) Lean on me (Artie: Hey) When you're not strong (Artie: When you're not strong) I'll be your friend (Artie: I'll be your friend) I'll help you carry on (Artie: Help you carry on) For it won't be long (Artie: Oh, it won't be long) 'Till I'm gonna need (Artie: Oh, 'Till I'm gonna need, Oh) somebody to lean on New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys): (Just lean on me) You just, call on me brother (Hey) When you need a hand (You need a hand) Mercedes with New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys) We all need (Need) somebody to lean on! (Artie: Somebody to lean on) New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls): (I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand Mercedes with New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls): We all (need somebody to lean on!) Lean on me (Artie: Oooh oh) Artie (New Directions): If (If) There is a load (There's a load) You have to bear (You have to bear) That you can't (with New Directions: carry) I'm (I am) (with New Directions: right up the road) (Oooh) I'll (with New Directions Boys: share your load) Artie and Mercedes with New Directions: If you just call me Mercedes with New Directions: Call me (Artie: I'm calling) New Directions: Call me (Mercedes: When you need a friend) Call me (Artie: Call me) Call me (Tina: Call me) (Mercedes: Call me!) (Artie: When you need a friend) Call me (Tina: When you need a friend) Call me (Mercedes: If you need a friend) Call me (Mercedes: Call me, uh) (Tina: '''Any time of day) Call me '''Mercedes: Oooo, It won't be long 'Till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on me New Directions: Lean on, lean on (Mercedes: Lean, lean on me, yeah), lean on me When you need a friend Lean on, lean (Mercedes: Hey, yeah!) on, lean on me, (Artie: Yeah!) lean on me Lean on, lean on, lean on me Mercedes with New Directions (New Directions): I'm gonna need (Somebody) somebody to lean on New Directions (Mercedes): I'm gonna need (Hey!) somebody to lean on (Somebody to lean on) (Artie: Yeah!) Mercedes with New Directions: Yeah! (Artie: Ohh) Trivia *Cory Monteith and Dianna Agron were not allowed to attend rehearsals for Lean on Me, as Brad Falchuk wanted their reactions to seem real. Both were brought to tears by the performance, with co-star Jenna Ushkowitz commenting: "It's special to have those kinds of touching moments where you can get real, raw emotions on screen." *This song was performed on the first season of The Glee Project as a homework assignment in episode 9, "Generosity," with Kevin McHale as the guest mentor. *Darren Criss sung this song for his first Glee audition. Source. Gallery 35383817 640.jpg Glee-cast-lean-on-me.jpg GleeClubLeanOnMe.png Glee-Cast-Lean-on-Me-Glee-S01E10-HDTV-720p.jpg 11-18-somebody-to-lean-on.jpg Glee Episode 10 15.jpg 10 Ballad.jpg (Glee) Ballad2.jpg tumblr ml7rvnYQ0X1qk71sao3 250.gif tumblr magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo8 250.gif lean on me.pnG s110leanonme.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One